


上♂海♂咯♂

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	上♂海♂咯♂

夜晚，李东海擦着身上未干的水珠从浴室走出来，一开门李赫宰就贴上来。从腹肌到胸前，手掌贴着他的皮肤来回摩挲。黏黏糊糊的去亲他的嘴角，李东海一边擦着头发一边躲。

“等会等会，我还没…唔…”

“等什么，有我在要什么毛巾啊....”  
李赫宰一手揽着腰吻上去，把他没说出口的话全堵在嘴里。压着嘴唇辗转反侧，轻车熟路的伸出舌头在人的口腔里扫荡。李东海被他吻的腿软，趴在人身上全靠着李赫宰揽着他的手臂支撑。

小别胜新婚，他们俩好几天没见面了，白天的时候有旁人在不好太过分，现下到了晚上，又只有他们两个人，没什么好遮掩的了。  
李赫宰抱着他边亲边往床上移动，毛巾内裤的扔了一地，散落在地上的衣服平白给房间添上了暧昧的气氛。  
李东海伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子，他被亲的有些红肿的嘴唇微张，喘息着看着人。李赫宰撑在他头两侧，低下头亲了亲他，看了看又亲了几口。

“宝宝你可想死我了....”李赫宰埋在他颈窝里深吸一口气，以前不觉得，现在分开一小会他都觉得难受的要命，一结束了行程就赶紧飞过来。

李东海搂着他滚了一圈，压在人身上下身紧贴在一起，他挑了挑眉一脸坏笑，胯下用力的挺了挺，感受到那根的变化以后得意洋洋的掐了一把他的乳尖。

“嗯....看来是真的想我了。”

李赫宰眯着眼睛看他，手贴上他的后颈把人摁下来咬上嘴唇。  
抓着他要翻身，李东海却死活不让，他们两个人在床上抱着滚了几圈才停下。李赫宰低下头定定的看着他，眼里是丝毫不掩饰的迷恋。

他们十分默契的贴到一起，李赫宰的吻从嘴角延续到下巴，舌头舔了舔突起的喉结轻轻啃咬。李东海配合的仰起头，手在他的背上来回抚摸，有一下没一下的捏着人的屁股。  
两根勃起的肉棒贴着对方上下磨蹭，李东海从鼻子里挤出两声嘤咛，胡乱的伸手去抓，把两个人的分身握在一起上下的撸。  
李赫宰闷哼了一声加快前戏的速度，咬了一口李东海紧实的胸肌，听到人的痛呼之后又心疼的舔了舔。  
李东海摁着他的头挺胸把颤颤巍巍立起来的乳头往他嘴里送，李赫宰顺从的把它含进嘴里，舌头在口腔里来回挑拨着乳尖逗他。空出来的手摸上另一边，两指夹着乳尖来回揉捏，时不时用指甲轻轻刮过。

“嗯.....赫..你快点..我想要你.....”

“啧，心急吃不着热豆腐没听过吗？”

“是吃不了热豆腐，但是能吃这个...”李东海调笑着弹了弹顶着自己的分身，又顺便用力撸了一把，感受手掌中硬的发烫的性器。

这种程度的话，还能忍就是他有问题了。李赫宰起身拿过润滑剂和安全套，被李东海抓着安全套扔到地上“我不要这个，我只要你进来。”

“别急，在这之前你得先吃点别的。”

润滑液淋在李东海的性器上，黏稠的液体顺着柱身缓缓滑落。李赫宰把液体均匀的在他下身涂开，手指绕着身后隐蔽的洞口画圈，引得那里一下下的收缩，一张一合的发出邀请。  
李赫宰伸进一根手指，感受到肠肉立刻热情的迎上来包住他，推着他往更里面的地方进。他却蓦地抽出手指，好看的手上沾满了润滑液，闪着水光。  
他拽过李东海的手往身下探，摁着他的胳膊把手插进去。抓着手腕来回进出，李东海害羞的想收回手却把李赫宰拦住，快速抽插间带出一阵水声，混在李赫宰的声音中。

“自己做的爽吗？小坏蛋有本事在视频里勾引我，见到我怂什么，嗯?”

李东海吭叽着让他放开自己，害羞的脸都红红的，李赫宰看着他没忍住，松开了制衡人的手爬过去使劲的亲了一口他的脸颊。  
“啵！真可爱...”

然后在李东海要杀人的目光中乖乖的回去，兢兢业业的给人做扩张，手指并在一起插进去，转动着手腕来回摸索，在里面曲起指关节勾着前列腺的位置抽动。  
李东海支起身子大张开腿看着人的动作，李赫宰那双漂亮的手埋在他的体内快速的进出，手腕上用力而鼓起的青筋和好看的肌肉线条。  
他抬起李赫宰的脸接吻，一手在人胸前乱摸，然后拉着李赫宰的手抽出来“够了...快点进来....”

李赫宰刚要欺身压上他，就被李东海拦下来。李东海把他摁倒，自己跪在他身上。李赫宰看他又想玩什么新花样，放松了身子等他动作。  
李东海往后移了下，俯下身子把他的分身含进嘴里，他很少做这种事显得有些生疏，努力的用嘴唇包住柱身上下吞吐，一边做一边抬眼去看李赫宰的反应。  
李赫宰舒服的倒吸一口气，这种身心满足的感觉实在太好了。手摸着他的头微微用力，硕大的性器顶进了李东海的喉咙，呛得人咳嗽了几声，眼圈立刻泛出了泪光。

这下可把李赫宰心疼坏了，赶紧把人拉起来亲了亲“你不用这样...嗓子疼不疼？”

李东海摇摇头，就着李赫宰坐起来的劲扶住他的肩膀，一手抓着人的分身对准自己身后坐下去。  
他们没做太充分的扩张，进去的过程有些漫长，他们两个人能清晰的感受到坚挺的分身一点点捅开肠肉撞进体内深处。

“嗯.......”完全做到底以后，李东海发出一声绵长的呻吟，皱着眉难耐的扬起脸，露出好看的脖颈。  
李赫宰凑过去亲了亲，一手圈住人的腰支起腿开始向上顶。李东海一口气还没缓过来，紧接着就被他撞得上下颠簸。李赫宰箍着他的手臂紧紧的，李东海只能抓着他的肩膀勉强保持住平衡。

“你...啊....太大了....慢...嗯.....”

李东海在他快速的节奏中逐渐找到平衡，腰跟着用力合上他的节奏上下起伏，肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳，其中还掺着两个人暧昧的喘息声。  
李赫宰抱着他转过身，手压着他的大腿往两边扯到最大，发着狠的撞击，凶狠的整根抽出再插入。硬生生的把李东海的哭腔逼出来，挂着眼泪去摸他的手臂。李赫宰抓着他的手十指相扣，胯下动作不停。

“哥哥....呜....你轻点、我不行....啊....轻点...”

“怎么不行？你下面咬着我不让我走，这叫不行？”

李赫宰坏心眼的冲着他的敏感点顶弄，又整根的抽出抵着洞口浅浅的乱撞，磨得人都快哭出声再猛的一下擦过前列腺撞到最里面。  
反复的重复几次之后李东海突然拔高了呻吟，大腿肌肉抽搐了几下射出来，高潮过后的后穴猛烈的收缩，李赫宰把自己埋在里面感受甬道的挤压。

“这么想我吗…这就射了可不行啊…”

射出的精液星星点点的喷在李东海身上，李赫宰俯下身子一点点舔干净，然后抬起头和李东海接吻，互相交换体液以后咽下去。  
李赫宰趁着这个劲把他翻过去，压低李东海的上身抬高屁股，扶着自己重新送进去。李东海回过头露出小半张脸看着他，眼眶红红的还挂着泪珠，李赫宰摸了摸他的臀瓣，抬手使劲打了一下，在上面留下一个巴掌印。

“嗯！你别打我.....”委屈巴巴的小奶音沾着情欲让人无端生出了想要欺负的想法，李赫宰摸了摸他刚刚打过的地方，温声的说好不打你。然后又连着拍了好几下，另一只手抓着李东海的腰不让他躲。

“呜....你别打了.....哥哥....好哥哥....”  
他都三十三岁了还被人摁着打屁股，李东海又委屈又害羞，眼泪扑簌簌的往下掉。手伸到后面摸着人的胳膊求饶，讨好着抓着手指左右晃了晃。李赫宰摸着全是掌印的臀瓣，弯下腰在上面咬了一口，留下一排整齐的牙印。  
李东海疼的往前一缩，捂着自己的屁股差点哭出来，委屈的像个被欺负的小孩。

“李赫宰你给我滚下床！！！”

“我滚了谁伺候你，回来。”  
李赫宰抓着他的脚踝把人拽回来，摁着他扑腾的手拉开腿就撞进去。掐着人的手大开大合的撞击，后背上的肌肉随着他的动作收缩。  
李东海两只手反抓着他的手，大腿紧紧的夹着李赫宰的腰，跟着人的动作收缩着腹肌。他两个手猛的挣脱开压制，圈住李赫宰的脖子把人拉下来。他们紧紧贴在一起，李赫宰转过脸亲亲他，叼着他的嘴唇继续运动。  
李东海来回的摸着他的后背，贴着李赫宰的耳朵喘息，呜咽着小声叫哥哥，带着哭腔让他慢点轻点，勾的李赫宰更加猛烈的动作。

“赫....我要在上....”  
李赫宰闻言抱着他转回去，李东海直起身子撑着他的腹肌来回的摆腰，身上的肌肉跟着动作一收一放。  
他坐下去的时候李赫宰配合着同时向上顶，两下相合撞的李东海眼泪流了一脸，哼哼唧唧的喊着不行了要坏了，然后自己夹着人家不放晃腰晃的起劲。

李赫宰抓着他的屁股来回揉捏，不时的拍一下，把臀瓣蹂躏的全是他的指印。他痴迷的看着身上动的起劲的李东海，难耐扬起头的弧度和有型的肌肉，脸色潮红还带着泪痕，不知道比台上画过妆的样子好看多少倍。

他亲了亲李东海的胸膛，含糊不清的吐出爱意“宝宝我爱你...”  
李东海一愣，停下了动作，双手捧起他的脸亲回去“我也爱你呀。”

“嗯…所以事不宜迟应该做出来表达一下。”  
李赫宰说着就把他抱起来，“唰”的拉开落地窗的窗帘，对着外面的车水马龙。李东海吓得条件反射的收紧后穴，噼里啪啦的拍着李赫宰。  
“李赫宰你疯了吗这是窗户！！！！”

李赫宰一边抱着他顶跨一边回嘴“我当然知道这是窗户了，我又不是不认识。”他顿了顿看着对面大楼惊讶“啊，东海，你看那是不是有人！”

李东海被他吓了一跳，猛的回头去看，李赫宰坏笑着把他摁在玻璃上，加快了冲刺的速度。  
李东海身后顶着冰凉的窗户，身前是人火热的躯体，前后温度的反差极大，激的他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
挂在半空中只能四肢紧紧的缠着李赫宰，头垂在人的肩膀上，嗯嗯啊啊的声音和呼气没有一点阻拦的吹进李赫宰的耳朵。

“呃....赫...你慢点.....嗯、别在窗户这......”

李赫宰也不回他的话，只急促的呼吸压着他狠狠的抽插，分开这几天他想人想的不得了。  
他新参加的选秀节目里边有个孩子长得还有点像李东海，他录节目的时候心猿意马的想起当年十几岁嫩的能掐出一把水的人，心里痒痒的恨不得立刻飞到李东海身边抱着人上上下下的亲一遍然后里外都沾上自己的味道才好。  
他这么想着，下身的动作更加快了许多，已经来不及去考虑什么技巧和节奏，只一味的跟着最原始的本能律动。  
李东海挂在他身上被撞的七荤八素，李赫宰进出的速度太快了，他的重心全压在二人交合处，进的又深又狠。

身后是全透明的玻璃，对面的大楼还亮着灯光，李东海觉得后背的皮肤像烧起来一样的热，他感觉身后有一整栋楼的人都在看着他，虽然知道玻璃是单向透视的，但他依然羞耻的不住的收紧后穴。

“哥哥......呜....求你了....别在这.....”李东海来回的摇头，见李赫宰不理他一口咬上人的肩膀。  
这一口咬的实打实一点没收力，李赫宰疼的嘶了一声。抱着他转过身摁在床上，把着人的腿压在头顶，露出被肏的变成深红色的洞口直直的插进去。他用了十成十的力气快速进出，李东海被顶的往上移，又被李赫宰拉着摁在自己身下。

“不行.....嗯....太深了...赫...啊.....”

李赫宰抓着他的人摁在他小腹上，插进去的时候小腹微微的鼓起一块。李赫宰得意的挑着眉“进的深吗？我们东海喜欢的吧.....”

“啊.....你闭嘴....你等着、嗯.....我肯定上回来....”

“上我？”李赫宰抓了一把他的分身“等你有这个能耐了再说吧。”

他抓着李东海的大腿疯狂的进出，快速的节奏带着人的性器一下一下的拍打着腹部，李东海想抚慰自己被冷落的分身，被李赫宰一把抓住手摁在一边。

“哥哥能把你操射，不用你动手的宝贝。”

他说着就开始加快速度，压着李东海做最后的冲刺，速度快的像打桩机，胯下凶狠的把人钉住。润滑液被搅成白沫黏在洞口，进出时甚至带着嫩肉翻出来又跟着撞回去，囊袋急速的拍打着周围的皮肤，一下一下的正冲着前列腺的位置去。  
李东海抓紧了床单，积压的快感越来越多一起冲上大脑，一片空白已经完全停止了思考。恍惚间李赫宰让他喊什么他就跟着喊什么，过多的快感完全吞噬了理智。  
在李赫宰又一次擦着他的敏感点撞进来的时候，他哆嗦着射出来，涨的通红的分身抖了抖吐出浓稠的精液。高潮过后的甬道急剧收缩，李赫宰又快速的撞了几下跟着射在里面。

内射过后李东海的小腹微鼓起来一点，李赫宰把他搂进怀里摸着肚子逗他“海海肚子里是什么呀？”  
李东海捞起旁边砸在李赫宰脸上“再多说一句我干死你信不信？”

“你说什么？”李赫宰翻身压在他身上，危险的眯着眼睛看人。  
李东海被他的吓的赶紧求饶“我错了！！哥哥我错了！！！你干死我！干死我！！”

“好啊，干死你。”

“你别碰我....嗯...不要了.....”

 

第二天一早，李东海一睁眼就觉得不舒服，头昏沉沉的鼻子也堵住了。人还没醒呢喷嚏就先打上了，给李赫宰吓了一跳赶紧爬起来给他量体温，还好没发烧就只是感冒。  
李东海吃了药一脸怨念盯着李赫宰，昨晚李赫宰拉着他在酒店房间里做了个遍，每个角落都没放过，他最后的印象就是李赫宰在他身上不知疲倦的驰聘，只记得他到最后射都快射不出来，之后就没了意识。头发干了又湿湿了又干，在屋里胡闹了那么长时间，不感冒就怪了。

“李....啊嚏！李赫宰我告诉你，你今晚不许跟我一起睡！”

于是李赫宰开始了今天的追夫之路，李东海要拿纸，李赫宰手脚麻利连抽了三张双手奉上。  
李东海觉得冷，缩着上身抱了抱手臂。李赫宰立刻贴心的抖开外套给他披上，又从箱子里翻出热帖粘在衣服上，在后台转着圈给他关门关窗。  
吃饭的时候跑前跑后的给人掰开筷子铺好饭盒，垫好坐垫和靠枕又鞍前马后的扶着人走过去，把准备好的果汁摆在桌子上。  
然后自己十分狗腿的蹲在桌子旁眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，满脸写着快看看我。

像个大型犬一样

李东海假装无视了一阵，最后还是没忍住把他拉起来，摁在旁边的椅子上“你别乱闹我了，乖乖吃饭。”  
李赫宰道了声好，赶紧听话的低头吃饭，趁着人没注意勾起嘴角。  
嘿嘿，东海真好。

殊不知李东海都看在眼里，也懒着和他计较，看他暗自得意的劲儿觉得挺可爱的，就装着没看见让人高兴高兴吧。

然鹅，经纪人把一切都看在眼里：今天这又是什么奇怪的情趣？

 

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
